


In Spite

by hoodratgangsterbackstreetboy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Huxlo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Maybe minimal angst in later chapters, Slow Burn, kylo is a virgin, more tags to come, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodratgangsterbackstreetboy/pseuds/hoodratgangsterbackstreetboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Academy is the biggest and best school in the state, and yet it still isn't big enough to hold both Elan Hux and Kylo Ren. Forced together in the confines of boarding school, these co-leaders squabble their way through their final year. Struggling through parties, brawls, and a broken toaster or two, these two may painfully find that sometimes love is closer to hate than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mitaka runs through the halls, skidding around the corner towards the girl’s dormitory. As he passes, a group of juniors congregated outside of the bathroom glare at him, he only stops long enough to ask,

 

“WHERE’S PHASMA?”

 

A brunette girl with sharp features lazily points in the direction of the common room and Mitaka runs on. As he turns, he almost collides with the towering blonde. He squeaks in surprise.

 

“Woah, Mitaka. What’s the hurry?”

 

“Phasma you’ve got to help me! They’re at it again, and I-I can’t make them stop! They’re scaring the younger boarders.” The dark haired boy manages to stutter out, panic written all over his features.

 

Phasma groans, wearily turning with him as they walk back towards the boy’s dorms.

 

~~~

 

Voices are heard long before anyone is seen, but there is no doubt as to who exactly is yelling.

 

“You selfish prick!”

 

“Oh, I’m the prick am I?”

 

“It’s one thing to destroy your own belongings but this is a _communal area!_ You behave like a savage animal!”

 

“Fuck off, Hux. You can’t tell me what to do.” Ren says with a dangerous look in his eyes.

 

“Ren, I swear to God I will kick your ass. Either you fix the toaster and clean this mess up or you’ve got detention for two weeks!” Hux sizes him up, the two inches between them almost non-existent.

 

“You can’t fucking threaten me. You have no power over me.”

 

Phasma stands back and admires the scene before her. Here in the common room it looks at though there’s been a minor earthquake specifically in this room. The couch as been flipped, there’s paper everywhere, and the toaster looks as though it was thrown off of the roof and then stamped on. Classic signs of a Kylo Ren Tantrum™.

 

“Will you two shut up?” she says calmly. It’s not a question.

 

Both boys turn and look at her, seemingly unaware of her presence in the room up until this moment. Hux at least has the decency to look slightly embarrassed at the situation, but Ren just glares, although he’s smart enough not to argue. Instead he storms out of the room. Hux sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

 

“My apologies, Phasma. Things got a bit out of hand.” The redhead says somewhat sheepishly.

 

“Whatever, Huxley. Just don’t let it happen again.”

 

She rolls her eyes. They both know this is only the beginning.


	2. The Academy

The Academy is the biggest and best high school in the state. While it has some long and very formal title, (something like the Imperial Republic Academy of such and such) no one bothers with it and it is simply know by all as The Academy. Teaching students from seventh to senior form, there are around 5000 students who attend. And of all of those students, of course Elan Hux and Kylo Ren just so happened to be stuck with one another.

 

Apart from being particularly large and prestigious, what makes The Academy additionally unique is it’s elite boarding school. Nicknamed ‘The Order’ due to the program’s reputation for strictness, the boarding house is home to significantly fewer students. _And it will be home to even less if I have any say in the matter,_ thinks Hux.

 

The fiery red head sits at his desk. He’s trying to focus on his chemistry homework, but what he’s actually doing more accurately resembles brooding. He’s distracted. Kylo Bloody Ren is the bane of his existence within The Order, and he is currently wallowing in the irritation the 6’3” menace causes, and the mess that he will undoubtedly have to clean up after the incident this afternoon.

 

Hux had been enrolled at The Academy practically from birth. His family had had a long history of attendees at the school, and it was only fitting that the sole son of Brendol Hux was to follow in his footsteps. The younger Hux had worked extremely hard over the past five years, with perfect grades and a range of extracurricular activities. He had also been a boarder for the entirety of his schooling. All of this granted him the title of General Head of Boarding at the beginning of his senior year, leaving him in charge of the entire boys dorms. Hux had been extremely pleased with his title, he knew that he had earned it and thrived under the responsibility the title ‘General’ held. What he had not been so pleased about was the fact that Kylo Ren had unexpectedly been appointed his co-leader for no apparent reason.

 

They were already a quarter through the year and Ren had been quite efficient in making Hux’s life a living hell. Their joint title meant that they were frequently together, and that they shared neighbouring rooms in a private corridor. While Hux had thought simply sharing the boarding house with Ren in the past had been bad, having to be so intimately and frequently acquainted with him was so much worse. To top everything off, their status as equals meant that Ren practically had immunity, and Hux had no way to control the other boy’s chaotic and disorderly tendencies.

 

Sitting back in his chair Hux reflects. They were simply complete opposites. Ren was brash, and loud, and obnoxious, with no consideration for anyone but himself. Whereas Hux was precise, and organised, and just better. Hux hates him; he resents the fact that they are technically equal, and more so the fact that there is nothing he can do about it.

 

He looks at his watch, the evening seems to have slipped away and it’s already time for him to make a round of the dorms, ensuring everyone is in their rooms. Ren is supposed to do this too but never does, which is actually a blessing as far as Hux is concerned. However, tonight Hux is tired, their earlier fight having taken a bigger emotional toll than expected, and he lacks his usual enthusiasm for the task.

 

Hux stalks the halls, efficiently ensuring that all is well so he can go to bed. He has hockey training at five tomorrow morning, so the sooner he can get to sleep the better. He internally groans, however, as he approaches the common room, remembering the mess that likely still remains. He’ll have to clean it tonight because the dorm supervisors always do the rounds Monday morning. _I’m going to murder Ren,_ Hux thinks as he walks into the room.

 

Upon entering the General stops in his tracks. The common room has been completely cleaned. In fact it looks better than it did before Hurricane Ren swept through the place. Everything has been returned to its proper place, and it appears the kitchen has also been sanitized. The only thing missing is the toaster itself. _Surely this couldn’t be Ren’s work,_ Hux muses. He feels a mixture of relief, gratitude, and suspicion. He’ll have to get it out of Mitaka tomorrow who cleaned this room.

 

Back in his quarters, Hux falls into his bunk, exhausted. Before he falls asleep his thoughts drift to broken toasters, and dark angry eyes.

 

 

~~~

 

 

As tired as he had been the night before, Hux feels good after hockey training. He’s always enjoyed the burn of exercise. In his lungs, in his legs, the discomfort of working his body to its limit has always been somewhat relaxing. While he naturally has quite a delicate frame, Hux’s body is toned and muscular underneath his clothes. Regardless of this he still doesn’t look ninety pounds soaking wet, despite his height. Hux never really felt self-conscious about this, however, because he knew that no one would ever dare to point such a thing out.

 

Despite his perfect record, the General did have a reputation as someone not to be messed with. Hockey games had proved to be quite a tense environment and he had gotten into more than a few fistfights in his time. While he may look harmless, most knew better than to mess with Hux after seeing him break the nose of the goalie of a rival team, knocking the kid out. Most did not (to no one’s surprise) include Kylo Ren. Ren had mentioned his superior two inches over Hux once or twice, and had only chuckled at the fire in Hux’s eyes. While Hux had yet to punch him, it had been a close call, and if he remembered correctly there would have been adult witnesses. So Ren had been spared, the bastard.

 

Hopping out of the shower, Hux dresses in his usual attire. Pulling on a white collared shirt, grey tie, and his favourite cashmere sweater, Hux looks in the mirror as he combs his fiery hair into the slicked perfection that is expected of him. As he leaves he passes Ren, eyeliner in hand, as he circles his eyes in the mirror. Hux had always thought this aesthetic of his is ridiculous, but he can’t help but glance in his direction in curiosity. If the two make eye contact in the mirror, neither will admit it.

 

 

~~~

 

 

At lunch, Hux stalks over to his usual spot. Phasma and a few other seniors are already seated as Hux slides in next to his blonde friend. At the table next to them is the typical ruckus caused by an obnoxious group of resistance juniors who always seem to be closer than desired. The boarders always referred to non-boarders as the ‘resistance’, because they all seemed to be stuck up and always avoided boarders like the plague. It is a bitter feud that had been going on for years.

 

Among them is a kid Hux knows as FN 2187. He has a lot of guys to look after and those who he didn’t know as well he simply knew by their boarding ID. Everyone in the boarding house had a number referring to his or her room, including Hux (HX 2479). Or at least FN 2187 _had_ a boarding ID. He had been in The Order from seventh to freshmen year, until he decided to leave the boarding house, which was practically unheard of. _Traitor,_ Hux thinks bitterly.

 

“Earth to General.”

 

A hand waves in his face, pulling him back to reality as Phasma smirks at his expense.

 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” she asks, already knowing the answer.

 

Hux just glares in response.

 

“As I was saying, this Friday Wedge is on supervision duty so we practically have the dorms to ourselves.”

 

Hux knows where this is going before she even has to finish. He internally groans, something that he finds he has been doing a lot of lately.

 

“So, we’re having the dorm party in Bala’s room. All seniors are invited.”

 

“All seniors?” Hux says with a condescending huff.

 

“Yes, _all_ seniors, Hux.” She gives him a knowing look.

 

Hux grumbles. Not only does Ren have to ruin everything else, but apparently what little of a social life he has too. He still intends to go. Dorm parties mean free alcohol and Hux could really use a drink. _Maybe I’ll get lucky and he won’t come,_ Hux thinks. He doesn’t have much faith in wishful thinking though, and resigns to eating his lunch in a relative pout.


	3. The Party

Friday rolls around quicker than Hux expected. The week had been filled with a bunch of various assignments, which kept Hux quite distracted. There had also been almost a disturbing lack of trouble caused by Ren. The General was unsure whether to be pleased or suspicious.

 

Thanks to his hard work, Hux had little to do during the lead up to the party. He knew Phasma would be off buying the alcohol (because who would question her about her age at 6’5’’) so he found himself with a bit of free time. Switching on his laptop, the red head indulged himself in some League of Legends. While he didn’t play all that often due to his busy schedule, Hux did love the game and completely lost himself in the fantasy world. Before he knew it, it was already ten to seven.

 

Hux stands, stretching his back, which gives a satisfying crack. He evaluates his appearance in the closet mirror. His reflection shows him in his usual khaki pants, collared shirt, tie, and beloved sweater. In his head he can already hear Phasma saying, _Are you serious, Huxley? This is a party, not Sunday school._ He looks over at his selection of clothes with a slight sneer. He eyes a pair of tight, black jeans that Phasma had forced him to buy last time they went shopping together. Hux decides he’s not delusional enough for those tonight. Instead he simply grabs a nice dark green, slightly V-neck t-shirt and calls it a day.

 

Leaving his room, Hux conducts his usual stalk down the halls towards Bala’s room. On his way he passes Mr Antilles, the supervisor, and briefly says hello. He reaches the room at seven o’clock sharp, and swiftly knocks on the door. Music can already be faintly heard from the other side and when no one replies he simply pushes the door open. Inside Phasma, Mitaka, a few other senior girls, and of course Bala are already instead.

 

“Huxley!” Phasma cheerily calls from her seat on Bala’s bed.

 

“Hey, Hux.” Greets Mitaka.

 

Hux takes a seat and immediately has a cup containing an unknown alcoholic substance thrust into his hand. He graciously accepts it, downing its contents in one go. Hux’s excellence had taken a toll on him, and he had become quite accustomed to this method of stress relief over his time at The Academy.

 

By ten o’clock the small dorm room is packed with what looks like practically every senior in the boarding house. Hux is pretty thoroughly drunk by this point, and seated amongst a group sitting in a circle on the floor. He is only vaguely paying attention to whatever dumb game they’re playing when tall limbs drop to the floor directly across from him in the circle.

 

Hux hadn’t noticed Ren’s arrival, but based on the slight flush across his cheeks it seems he’s been here for a bit and is at least slightly intoxicated. He notices that, as usual, Ren is dressed head to toe in black. A simple black long sleeved shirt along with ripped black jeans to match his Raven hair, which frames his asymmetric face. Hux doesn’t realise he’s been staring until Ren looks back at him. He smirks in a nasty way, and Hux is quick to look away realising he has been caught. He’s somewhat saved though when Phasma calls out,

 

“Huxy, it’s yer turn.”

 

She’s slurring slightly, and Hux is confused. He wasn’t even aware he was playing the game.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

Hux is stumped. In his drunkenness he really assesses the pros and cons of either option. If he were more sober, he would be inclined to say he wasn’t playing, but that doesn’t occur to him at this time.

 

“Dare, I guess.”

 

There is a chorus of ‘ooohs’ from the circle and Phasma gives him a thoughtful look. Hux somewhat regrets his choice as he notices the evil look in her eyes. She is obviously plotting something.

 

“I dare you…” she is drawing it out. It’s making Hux sweat. She looks with careful consideration at everyone around the circle.

 

“… to make out with…” Hux’s stomach flips slightly. With a final look of satisfaction, Phasma goes in for the kill.

 

“… the person in the circle whom you like the least.”

 

_Fuck_ , Hux thinks. Another round of ‘ooohs’ are heard. He is totally screwed by this situation. The answer is obvious here, but the pretence of him having a choice makes the situation so much worse. Everyone will know it’s a lie if he picks anyone other than Ren, but if he picks Ren well he still loses. And if he picks someone else, he risks the chance of offending them. He analyses all of this within a split second and immediately blurts out,

 

“Ren, get your dumbass over here.”

 

There is a mixed reaction in the circle. Some are laughing and giggling at what is about to go down, and others are wide eyed in anticipation. Ren himself has gone a deep shade of red, and for the first time in his life has nothing to say. Hux just looks at him and pouts at the fact that he’s going to have to kiss Ren. He shoots a glare in Phasma’s direction. Ren’s still silent at this point. Hux rolls his eyes before saying,

 

“Ren? Did you not hear me or are you just an idiot?”

 

Ren’s eyes flash at that, and he seems to be broken from his momentarily silent trance.

 

“Fuck you, Hux. I’m not getting anywhere near you.”

 

“Kylooo, you have to! That the dare.” Phasma slurs with a slight giggle.

 

Ren shoots her a deadly look, and then turns back to Hux. Hux simply huffs, and sneers back at him.

 

“Fuck this, I’m out of here.” Ren snarls. He stands, and storms out of the room.

 

The circle has gone quiet by this point. Hux slides on a mask on nonchalance along with his usual look of disdain. For some reason Ren’s outburst has sobered him up somewhat and he is left feeling slightly strange. Before he realises, he’s stood up and distantly says,

 

“I’m going for a smoke.”

 

Phasma gives him a slight look but Hux just turns and leaves the crowded room. As he walks towards the stairs to the roof the sound of the party fades in the distance. He thinks that he should be relieved at not having to kiss Ren, but the whole incident has just left him feeling quite sour.

 

As he reaches the top of the stairs, he pushes the door open and is met with a biting breeze. It’s starting to head into winter and Hux shudders at the cold, only in his t-shirt. He walks over to the ledge, looking out over the west end of campus where the hockey and football fields are. Even though it’s dark, it’s quite a calming view. He pulls out his pack and struggles slightly to light up, fingers shaking in cold. Once he is finally able to light up, he inhales the smoke enthusiastically, letting it warm him from the inside.

 

Without warning the stairwell door swings open, startling Hux. The intruder storms out on to the roof, heading in the opposite area to Hux with his back turned. He begins kicking anything and everything that is discarded amongst the flat surface, letting out angry huffs and grunts as he does. It is obvious that Hux has gone unnoticed by the intruder.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Hux mumbles. He is unsure whether or not to simply ignore or acknowledge the other boy. He sighs, deciding on the latter.

 

“Try not to fall off the roof while your doing that. I feel like they would think I’d had pushed you if you did.”

 

Ren whips around at that, arms raised and a crazed look in his eyes.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“I was here first.” Hux says dismissively, turning back to his view of the campus.

 

It is silent behind him for a few moments. It seems that Ren has completely been caught off guard, and is currently arguing with himself over what action to take.

 

“I can never fucking get rid of you.” Ren says in exasperation.

 

“The feeling’s mutual.” Hux replies, his back still turned.

 

They inhabit the space in silence for a while, each boy too caught up in their own thoughts. Eventually though, Hux can’t help himself.

 

“That was a nice tantrum you had back there. 10 out of 10.”

 

Ren turns angrily. He walks straight up to Hux, getting in his face, almost pinning his back against the railing

 

“You really don’t know when to shut the fuck up. You’re such an asshole!” Ren all but yells. He glares down at Hux seemingly contemplating his next move before stepping away slightly.

 

Hux exhales once he has his space back, and mumbles under his breath.

 

“And obviously too disgusting to kiss as well…”

 

He looks down as he says it. He didn’t really intend to say it out loud, but the alcohol always makes his tongue a bit looser. Hux didn’t think or intend for Ren to hear him but the look on his face indicates otherwise.

 

“Are you serious, Hux? For once in your life did you consider that maybe this had nothing to do with your pompous ass?” Ren looks genuinely surprised and frustrated.

 

“What else would it be about, dipshit?” he’s deflecting. Hux isn’t really looking for an answer but he’s trying to cover his embarrassment at his insecurity being revealed.

 

Then it’s Ren’s turn for an outburst as he looks at Hux angrily, yelling,

 

“I’ve never fucking kissed anyone, you ass. And I didn’t want the first time to be because of a dumb dare.”

 

The anger dissipates after he finishes speaking, and vulnerability, insecurity, and even a hint of sadness flicker across his features. For one of the few times in Hux’s life he is actually left speechless.

 

“Oh.” Hux says, staring at Ren in surprise. “Okay.”

 

This information really does shock the older boy. While he honestly couldn’t stand Ren, he had noticed how good looking the dark haired student was, and it came as a surprise to him to think that Ren had never been kissed.

 

Ren stands there looking completely miserable, staring at his feet. He looks pretty embarrassed, and while on any other day Hux would be thriving off his adversary’s discomfort, now it just makes him… Uncomfortable? Sympathetic? Guilty? He opens his mouth before his brain can catch up.

 

“Do you want a smoke?” It’s a peace offering of sorts.

 

Ren looks up at this, confused and slightly apprehensive. He seems to be assessing whether or not Hux is being genuine, and when he appears to come to the conclusion that he is he gives a small smile that comes off more as a grimace.

 

He accepts the cigarette that Hux holds out silently. Hux lights up again with him, having already stubbed out his first. They stand together against the rail in silence; smoke billowing in the chilled air. Time passes and they seem to fall into a comfortable awareness of the other’s presence.

 

“You know,” Ren says after a time, “you’re not so bad when you shut up for once.”

 

Hux gives a grim chuckle before replying, “Way to ruin a nice thing, asshole.”

 

Ren rolls his eyes at Hux before stomping on the finished bud. He gives Hux one last undecipherable look before walking to the stairs and leaving Hux on the roof with his thoughts.

 

Hux simply sighs, decidedly ignoring any strange emotions that seem to be building in his chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr under the username spaceship-cowboy . Come and say hey!


End file.
